Transfer Love
by JustDance'sPaparazzi
Summary: What happened before Haruhi came and all the events in the anime happened? And do Kyoya and the Hitachiin twins really like Haruhi or do they already have someone in mind? This is BEFORE Haruhi came so TamakixHaruhi. KyoyaxOC MorixOC HikaruxOC KaoruxOC
1. Touchdown in Japan

" Koko made kireba ii darou? doko made ga ok?  
Machi wo irodoru kigi wa moyougae kuri kaeshiteru  
Kawari hateta shirosa kawarenai yowasa" sang Ashley.

"Please; Do me a favour and shush! Are you on a high? What did you eat?" enquired Theresa.

"I ate chocolate for breakfast.." admitted Ashley

'No wonder! And you're driving me crazy!" complained Theresa.

"Are you guys all right back there?" asked Vivienne.

"At this rate your noise level will bring the plane down. Do want to transfer to Ouran?" asked Emily.

"She's singing too much and she is getting on my nerves!" stated Theresa.

"That's a good thing." murmured Ashley.

"Can all passengers please put there seatbelts on. We are about to land." said the flight attendant up the front.

Hurriedly the four girls buckled up their seatbelts too excited to remember what they were complaining about earlier.

**2hrs later…..**

"Theresa! Can you go outside and book us a taxi and book us a hotel on the pay phones?" questioned Vivienne.

"Sure. Five star?" joked Theresa and started to laugh. "And don't forget to take my stuff. It's the blue suit case and the bag attached to it."

Without further enquiry Theresa walked outside the busy terminal and reached a pay phone. There she pulled out the slip of paper with the address of Ouran Academy on it. She quickly flipped through the phone book and located a four star hotel nearby the Academy. She picked up the phone receiver and booked four rooms there for three months. She then called two taxis to the airport to pick them up.

She wandered outside after this was all done and looked around.

'Japan' she thought. A grin spread across her face as she saw her friends come outside of the airport.

Inside the taxi Emily and Ashley were all excited and jumpy. They were literally out of control with excitement. They turned their heads around to just see into the taxi behind them with two giggling girls inside waving to them.

"What do think Ouran's going to be like?" giggled Emily

"I dunno. What do you want to find a boyfriend there?" retorted Ashley.

"SLUT!" said Emily.

"I'm not the slut. You are!" said Emily

The two girls argued all the way to the hotel while two more quiet girls in the taxi behind them were beginning to worry about Ouran Academy.

**The next day……**

"Would you please like to welcome our new transfer students to Ouran Academy!" exclaimed the female class representative. A huge applause followed.

A little taken back by the loud welcome Vivienne and Theresa retreated to the back of the room. As they walked down the gap between the desks they were greeted friendly by the students.

"Hi my name is Aya Uchida." introduced the first girl.

"Nice to meet you." replied Theresa while Vivienne nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to show you around the school after class?" asked Aya.

"Yes please," said Vivienne in reply.

The two transfer girls perambulated down to the two desks at the back. As class started the two transfer students became unnoticed as they didn't participate in class discussion. No one really noticed that, except for two identical boys. They sat in front of Theresa and Vivienne and kept turning around to look at them. At first the two transfer students ignored them but soon it was getting annoying. After the 7th time the two boys turned around (Vivienne kept count) she grabbed the sleeve of their shirt and said

"Stop turning around!" started Vivienne

"You are really pissing us off!" finished Theresa.

"Sorry but I can't help it, you two are so……."

"Shut up" moaned Theresa.

'And face the front." Added Vivienne

"And stay facing the front" they said together.

The two boys grinned together and threw an envelope over their shoulder and landed on Theresa's table. Theresa ripped the envelope in half and then quarters and chucked them back at the boys. Vivienne and Theresa then started to copy down maths problems on the board and completing them. At the end of the lesson the two transfer girls rushed outside and literally ran to the cafeteria. On the way they got lost.

"Which way is the cafeteria?" they asked at the same time to each other.

"That way?" they said together and pointing at different directions.

"We are lost." said Theresa.

"No, your not." said two voices in unison.

"Don't turn around" warned Vivienne. "Keep walking forward."

Theresa nodded. After all she didn't want to see those two boys from class again. They kept walking forward, up stairs and around corners hearing the footsteps of four people.

Finally Theresa lost it.

"What do you want?!" she asked as she abruptly turned around.

The two boys grinned and said simply "Follow us. If you follow us at least you'll get somewhere unlike now. You two are totally lost."

Vivienne nodded and grabbed Theresa and started to drag her to follow the boys.

After a series of walking they came to a music room. The two boys opened the doors and lead the transfer students in.

"Vivienne! Theresa!" exclaimed two familiar voices.

"Emily! Ashley!" they said.

"Let me guess you guys got lost too and they dragged you here." Said Emily and pointed at the two identical laughing boys.

"Yes. " Vivienne said "And the same happened to you."

They nodded in agreement and Emily whispered something in the girls' ears and all four of them headed for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" asked one of the boys. He had blonde hair and looked bored.

"Somewhere else other than this place." answered Emily.

"You know lunch is about to end and you four will just get lost again. We are planning for the hosts to escort you to your class so you won't get lost again." replied the blonde.

With that the bell rang and immediately all the hosts stood up and walked to the door.

"Kaoru, Hikaru. You two will be escorting these two ladies." And he pointed at Vivienne and Theresa.

"While Kyoya and I will be escorting theses two." And he pointed at Ashley and Emily.

With that Kaoru and Hikaru pushed Theresa and Vivienne out the door leaving the two hosts and two transfer students behind.

"So shall we go?" asked the host with black hair and glasses.

Emily and Ashley nodded and walked out the door.

"So you are Emily and you are Ashley." asked the blonde.

"How did you know?" retorted Ashley.

"Him" said the blonde and pointed a finger at the host with glasses.

"I have profiles on every single person that visits our host club and also on transfer students. "You he said pointing at Ashley:"

**Name: Ashley**

**Age: 16yrs old**

**Birthday: May 13th**

**Transfer: Australia**

**Blood type: B**

**Height: 169cm**

**Other information:**

**Known back at old school for occasional violent outbursts.**

**Fond of Japanese animes and mangas.**

**Excels in Mathematics, Geography and Gymnastics.**

**Has two sisters one older one younger.**

**Best sport is basketball and tennis**

"And you…" said the blonde pointing at Emily

**Name: Emily**

**Age: 16yrs old**

**Birthday: August 27****th**

**Transfer: Australia**

**Blood type: O**

**Height: 175cm**

**Other information:**

**Excels in Mathematics, Public Speaking and sport endurance.**

**Best Sport is marathon running and volleyball.**

**Very quiet most of the time but screams and squeals quite often for no reason.**

**Rarely participates in class but is very active in group work.**

**One older sister.**

"Wow are you stalking us or something? Do you know this stuff about Vivienne and Theresa as well?"

"Yes but apparently the twins have got their profile so I can't say I know them."

"Hey can I ask you girls a question?" asked one of the twins.

"You just did. But you can ask another one." joked Theresa.

"You are Theresa right? (Points at Theresa) and you are Vivienne? "(Points at Vivienne)

"How did you know?" enquires Theresa.

"This" and waves a piece of paper in the air.

**Name: Theresa**

**Age: 16yrs old**

**Birthday: September 13th**

**Transfer: Australia**

**Blood type: AB**

**Height: 170cm**

**Other information:**

**Hates waking up early.**

**Huge fear of heights, buys and spiders.**

**Quite most of the time except for when she's angry.**

**Younger brother.**

**Best sports are soccer, netball and hockey.**

**Excels in Science, Creative Writing and World History.**

**Name: Vivienne**

**Age: 16yrs old**

**Birthday: March 21st**

**Transfer: Australia**

**Blood type: B**

**Height: 172cm**

**Other information:**

**Calm most of the time.**

**Almost impossible to get her angry, unless you say she's on a diet.**

**Younger brother.**

**Best sports are soccer and softball.**

**Excels in everything. (Typical nerd)**

"How do you know? Have you been looking up our history or something?" says Vivienne


	2. Intruding on ideas

In the middle of class Vivienne got bored. She had nothing to do and she had already finished her maths problems. Theresa was still going; she's not all that brilliant at maths. She nudged Theresa and whispered

"Hey Theresa."

"Yeah, what?"

"You know how we just came to Japan; since it's Saturday tomorrow do you want to go explore Japan and visit one of the theme parks. They say the theme parks here are awesome."

Lifting her head to look at Vivienne, Theresa tapped her pacer on her chin.

"You know what? Usually you come up with the worst ideas in the world but this one's pretty good. Yeah I think we should go." said Theresa just a little too loudly that the twins sitting in front of them over heard what they said.

"Yea that's a good idea Vivienne yeah we should go, I agree with Theresa." said one of them.

"What's your name?' asked Vivienne.

"Hikaru"

"Well Hikaru, we weren't talking to you. And by the way you're not coming only four of us are coming and that's me, Theresa, Ashley and Emily. Not you."

"Did you hear what she said Kaoru?"

"Yea Hikaru! She said that we can come and we should bring the host club as well."

"No way! Your not coming say something Theresa."

"You guys sort it out I have to finish my work."

"Theresa!"

"I heard Theresa say yes. So we can come! Ok I know the best theme parks in Japan. You gotta visit……"

The news soon spread towards the Host Club. They all agreed that they should come too just in case the four transfer girls got abducted or something. However the transfer girls were in total objection.

"NO WAY! WE"RE NOT AT SCHOOL TOMORROW SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF US!!!!!" yelled Ashley.

"Something could happen you could get abducted or something." said the blonde whom they found out was called Tamaki.

"There are four of us." Said Emily

"So?" said the twins in unison.

Even though the girls were master debaters there was always someone out there better than them. And so it happens that they were standing right in front of them.

"We've only known you for three days; you're not going to babysit us." argued Emily.

"We're not going to babysit you; we're going on the rides too.' said Kaoru

"That's even worse" murmured Theresa.

""well then go to your own darn theme park and we'll go to ours and don't follow us," yelled Emily.

"Fine then we will and you know what the theme park we happen to go to happens to be the one you're going to. So why don't we make it that we come pick you up tomorrow at your hotel and take you there with us?" said the twins together.

Emily was about to argue back but the bell went indicating that it was agreeing with the Host Club.


	3. The Kick Start

**Six thirty in the morning the next day…**

For the tenth time a car outside honked its horn. Wishing it would shut up Ashley rolled over and put a pillow over her head. The car honked another time. Frustrated by this annoying sound she sat up and peer out the window. Outside was a sleek and shiny black car wit for at least 10 people. She looked closer and saw someone got of the car and walking towards the hotel. No it wasn't one person. It was four. Still taken over by her sleepiness she walked over to her door to make sure it was locked. It was and she was sure of it. She crept back to her bed and fell asleep. Little did she know that four host club members have already found out which room they were in and got the keys to them as well. It was just a matter of time before they came in their room to wake them up and drag them to the theme park with them.

Ashley felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and heard something like 'wake up'. She shook of whatever was on her shoulder and dragged her blanket over her head. This time someone pushed her off her bed. She landed with a thud and that was what woke her up. Exactly 3 seconds later she heard a simultaneous scream. No, not a scream. Three different types of scream coming from the rooms next to her. She recognized who they belonged to. Vivienne, Theresa and Emily. She looked over her bed and found someone sitting on the chair next to it. It was Hikaru. She suddenly realised what happened and too started screaming. She ran outside and found that the three girls ran out at the same time as her. They were all screaming at the top of there voices. Only except Emily had permanent marker streaks all over her arm and Theresa was all wet.

"Did they come into your room too?" they all asked at the exact same time.

At that moment the doors of there room opened and the four boys came out. Kyoya threw Theresa a towel and pushed her back inside and told her to get changed or otherwise instead of pouring a vase of water over her he would pour a bucket. Theresa immediately stepped inside and opened her suitcase and rummaged through it to find something to wear.

The other three girls turned to look at the boys and dashed inside to get changed. 10minutes later the four girls emerged all changed and ready to go. (Theresa was all dry and Emily had removed all the permanent marker streaks.)

Emily emerged with a green short-sleeved hoodie and a pair of knee high jeans. Mori senpai held out a hand and asked "may I?" given no choice Emily took it and walked down the stairs with him.

Vivienne was wearing a orange spaghetti strap top and a yellow mini skirt with black tights underneath. Without even asking Kaoru grabbed Vivienne by the arm and lead her down stairs.

Ashley was dressed in a purple blouse with jeans and was clearly still in shock. Hikaru had no choice but to push her down the stairs.

Theresa entered the hallway with a shirt which you tie the ribbons at the top and mini shorts. Kyoya offered his hand but Theresa ignored it and sprinted down the stairs.

"So is everyone ready?" asked Tamaki in the car. Everyone nodded and he motioned the driver to start the car.

"Were you absolutely serious when you said you'll come to the theme park with us?" asked a frightened Vivienne.

"Yea duh!" answered Kaoru.

Vivienne nearly fainted.

"Why did you come into my bedroom?" asked Ashley

"To wake you up of course! And since you didn't wake up I had to push you off your bed. You were lucky. Kyoya poured a vase of water over Theresa, Mori-senpai started to draw on Emily's arm and I guess Vivienne woke up at the sound of her door opening. And also lighten up it was THAT scary."

Ashley nodded and started to breathe more easily.

Half an hour later they were at the theme park. The theme park was pretty busy especially with the new ride 'Prison Break.' "Hey what do you want to go on first? "asked Tamaki. He was clearly excited. Too excited.

"Tamaki, what did you have for breakfast today?" asked Vivienne

"Chocolate coco pops." he said.

All of us groaned.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind; let's go on the Tango Train first!" exclaimed Theresa and pointed at the only ride with rock and pop music playing. Kyoya nodded and the others began to walk towards the ride.

"Hey it's two or three to a seat." informed the worker as she scanned our barcoded bracelets. The girls looked at each other and the boys said all together "No way." As paired up before the pairs got into there seats as Tamaki and Hunny-senpai headed to the back. Kyoya and Theresa headed to the seats at the highest point with Emily and Mori-senpai behind of them and Ashley and Hikaru in front them. Kyoya gently lowered the metal bar and locked it in place at the edge. He leaned over Theresa and did the same to the other side.

"You could have told me to do it" said Theresa.

"Yes but it was easier for me as you will stuff it up."

"How do you know? I'm not as helpless as I look you know."

Kyoya smirked and place an arm around Theresa's shoulder. Theresa glared at him as she heard laughter coming from the seats behind them. Theresa automatically shuffled all the way to the right and Kyoya dropped his arm.

"The ride is about to start…Please sit at the furthest left possible."

Kyoya grinned at Theresa and dragged her back next to him. Music started playing and the seats started at a slow pace moving forward. Soon it sped up to an incredible speed and Theresa was literally leaning on Kyoya. In front of them they could hear Ashley and Hikaru laughing and all of a sudden they would lift their hands off the bar and turn around and scream "Look no hands." Kyoya and Theresa stared at disbelief and would scream back at them "Don't do that!" After saying that Kyoya and Theresa would look at each other and start laughing. Soon the ride slowed down and Kyoya presumed it was at the end and wrapped that same arm around Theresa's shoulder when suddenly the seats sped up again. This time backwards. Theresa would scream and shriek every time they rode over the highest point and would laugh at the lowest point. When the ride truly came to a stop. Theresa and Kyoya were laughing uncontrollably. This time Theresa unlocked the metal bar on both side and poked her tongue out at Kyoya saying "see I can do it!"

"WOW that ride was awesome!" said Hikaru as he pretended to stretch and lay an arm across Ashley's shoulder.

"What shall we go on next?" asked Emily.

"THE SPIDER!" said Kaoru and with that he grabbed Vivienne's arm ran off through Coney Island an essential part to where they would have to go to find the Spider.

"How much more stairs do we have to climb?" panted Tamaki who was a level underneath Kyoya and Theresa.

"Come on. We are already considered slow as we are walking. The others are running and you can't even catch up to us." said Kyoya.

Theresa looked up over the edge and counted three more levels. Without another word Kyoya and Theresa sprinted off to catch up to the others.

"Wait mummy don't ditch daddy." yelled Tamaki.

At the top all of the others were waiting for Tamaki. "Fine. Let's have a race. First couple to finish through Coney Island wins." says Tamaki.

After a series of backwards escalators, turning barrels and giant slides. Vivienne and Kaoru finished first with Emily and Mori-senpai second, Theresa and Kyoya third, Ashley and Hikaru fourth and finally Hunny senpai dragging Tamaki to the end of the final stairs.

"Milord your last and you lost really badly." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"I did ok?" he enquired and everyone was staring back at him with a 'no you didn't you know it' type of face.

Tamaki went and sulked in a corner and only came out when the group said that they were going to ditch him if he doesn't come now. Still in a bad mood he emerged from his sulking corner and trailed behind the group with a sad expression.

"Is he always like this?" asked Theresa.

"Yes" answered Kyoya and the pair started cracking up.

"Hey Kyoya." said Tamaki.

Kyoya turned his head around to face a now grinning Tamaki.

"Can you please stop teasing me and boast around your new girlfriend?"

That shut Kyoya up.


End file.
